xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Deus
Deus, also referred to as God by some characters in the game, is an antagonist in Xenogears, and arguably the main antagonist. It is technically the penultimate final boss, but since the boss after Deus is extremely easy (Urobolus), Deus is considered the final boss from a gameplay difficulty perspective. Deus also has multiple forms. Its physical aspect is part of the Yahweh interplanetary invasion system, along with the Zohar Modifier. In the US release of Xenogears, this name was changed to Yabeh. Despite its name, Deus is not truly "God". The entity that indirectly powers Deus, the Wave Existence, could be viewed as such (although the word "God" may not be appropriate). However, according to the Wave Existence, the Wave Existence and Deus are inseparable, possibly because the Wave Existence is trapped in the Zohar, and Deus uses the Zohar. In short, Deus is a man-made god: a false idol—a weapon built by humanity that is so powerful that it can destroy entire planets. It can only be destroyed by Abel (the Contact) in an act of deicide. Origin Myyah claims "Deus was built in ancient times by humans from another planet." It is heavily implied she is referring to Lost Jerusalem (Earth). Deus was completed in T.C. 4766 as the ultimate goal for the Galaxy Federation Government's Project Zohar. Intent on using this new god-like weapon to bring an end to a long interstellar war, the Federation has Deus perform some experimental test runs in NGC 6744. During this time, something happens that causes Deus' A.I. to malfunction and go on a destructive rampage, all but annihilating the nearby by colonized planet "Michtam". The Federation's military was eventually able to subdue this monstrosity, but the resulting casualties were innumerable. Afterwards, Deus is dismantled into its various cores and sealed. Deus is loaded on board the Eldridge for transferal to another planet. Deus and the Gazel Ministry The bodies of Gazel Ministry were once part of the organic elements in the core circuit that made up Deus. There were two types of organic elements. The female type was called 'Anima', while the male type was called 'Animus'. They were also created with the added ability to become mobile weapons for Deus. Eldridge takeover Deus took over the ship, however, and crash landed on the planet where Xenogears takes place, sustaining heavy damage. Revival After the Eldridge crashed on the new planet, Deus sunk to the ocean floor and its body grows for 9999 years in Mahanon (called the "resting place of God"), which is actually part of the Eldridge. To repair this damage, it activated a repair system known as Kadomony. This repair system created a race of people which would one day revive it. It is the objective of Myyah Hawwa, Karellen, the Gazel Ministry and Emperor Cain to restore Deus by changing all humans into fleshy mutated Wels, which the god-machine would then absorb to revive itself. Xenogears After Mahanon is raised, the party fights its first form inside it. Later, Deus is transferred to the Merkava and it appears as a dome with eyes, but it isn't actually fought as a boss. After the Merkava is raised, Deus terraforms with the planet. Inside, it is supported by four pillars, which are essentially mini-bosses and are symbolic of killing angels and archangels. Defeating each mini-boss weakens Deus. If the player skips the mini-bosses and directly attacks Deus, Deus is a harder boss. *Defeating "Metatron" will seal Deus' "Earthly Anointment" AOE attack. Metatron is an archangel in Judaism, and must be defeated to weaken Deus. *Defeating "Sundel" will seal Deus' healing (4,000 HP). Sundel is a reference to Sandalphon, an archangel in Jewish and Christian writings, and must be defeated to weaken Deus. *Defeating "Marlute" will seal Deus' "Fuel Drain" attack. Marlute is a reference to Marlut, an angel in Islam, and must be defeated to weaken Deus. *Defeating "Harlute" will seal Deus' "Heavenly Anointment" AOE attack. Harlute is a reference to Harlut, an angel in Islam, and must be defeated to weaken Deus. Harlute.png|Harlute. Marlute.png|Marlute. Metatron.png|Metatron. Sundel.png|Sundel. If the player defeats all four orbs, Deus has 40,000 HP. If not, it has 75,000 HP and it will use its full arsenal of attacks. After defeating Deus, Urobolus is next. Stages and evolution * Omega 1: Appears in the beginning of the game, preserved in a reactor. Its size is approximately 20-30 meters. In this state, Deus is already capable of destroying a planet. * Stage 1: After the Eldridge crashed on the new planet, Deus sunk to the ocean floor and its body grows for 9999 years. It is described as having an alien form that is partially rotting, petrified, grotesque and giant. * Stage 2: After the transport system of Deus, Merkava, is destroyed, it evolves to something which resembles a green shell dome with blue indigo eyes. Its true body is hidden inside this vortex-shaped shell. * Stage 3: In order to grow its body, Deus begins terraforming to begin merging with the planet. The evolved grown body of Deus in the interior is its true form. Etymology The name Deus comes from the Latin word for "god", as in "Deus ex Machina" ("God From Machine). Trivia * The boss theme of Deus is "Awakening". * The name of the system Deus is a part of, Yahweh interplanetary invasion system, is a reference to Yahweh, Abrahamic god of the Hebrew Bible. * In Xenosaga Episode III, Abel's Ark has four orbs, a reference to Deus' four pillars. Ω Metempsychosis is also probably a Deus reference. * The general premise and presentation of Deus strongly resembles that of Lavos, the main antagonist of Chrono Trigger. This likely stems from the fact that not only did many of the developers who worked on Chrono Trigger go on to work on Xenogears (most notably Masoto Kato, the main writer of story) but also because Xenogears was initially conceived as potential sequel to the SNES game (Lucca was included as an NPC in the game to reflect this). Although Xenogears was ultimately an original title, the similarities between these two villains and their impact their respective worlds are hard to deny. ** Lavos and Deus are both space-faring entity with godlike powers. ** Both entities seem to exist for the sole purpose of devastating entire planets. Granted, they do so for different reasons with Lavos doing it for sustenance and the propagation of its species and Deus simply being designed for this purpose by the humans that built it. ** Lavos and Deus both have complex physiology which consists of a gigantic outer shell, and a core being at the center of it. ** They landed on their respective planets during prehistoric times, then entered a sleep state in order to recover their strength. During this time, they both use various methods to influence humans throughout the ages to serve their own purposes upon their awakening (originally a mistranslation on Lavos's part, but was acknowledge as official canon in Chrono Cross). ** Both of them were able to influence a percentage of the human population to the point that they were they became a technologically advanced society which resided in a city in the sky (the Kingdom of Zeal and Solaris). ** They both have such immense power that they are able to create distortions in space and time. See also * Deus (Larval Stage) * Deus (True Form) Gallery Ship4.gif|Omega 1. Deus1.png|Omega 1. DeusRot.png|Deus 1. XenoDeus.png|Deus 1. DeusShell.png|Deus 2. DeusDome.png|Deus 2. Deus3.png|Deus 2. Deus4.png|Deus 3. Deus5.png|Deus 4. DeusConcept1.png|Concept art. DeusConcept2.png|Concept art. DeusConcept3.png|Concept art. Xeno-deus-rough2.png|Concept art. Xeno-deus-final-stage-head.png|Concept art (head). Xeno-deus-body-part.png|Concept art. Xeno-deus-final-stage-full-view.png|Concept art. DEUS07.jpg|Concept art of Deus' final complete form. 46-rUKPM.jpg|Deus' arms are malakh angels. Category:Xenogears bosses Category:Xenogears characters Category:Antagonists